


Baby

by ShaniquaCynthia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaniquaCynthia/pseuds/ShaniquaCynthia
Summary: Jey can't contain himself...





	Baby

"Baby…" he whispers in my neck as he holds me close to him.  
Those early mornings and late night moments when it's silent and all I hear-all I WANT to hear is his heartbeat.  
Gone for weeks, missing his body close to mine. Missing his touch, his laugh, his smile. Everything he does makes me feel warm inside. Makes me feel happy and desired by him.  
How being around him feels…..well there's nothing to compare it too obviously but, that's just the way it is.

"Baby…" he says as he tries to calm himself down when he's angry. I'd start arguments with him just to have him pay attention to me or because I miss him. I don't know why I do it….well I do. I just don't want to admit to him. I love him there's no way around it.

Sometimes I would flirt with other guys knowing he'd get jealous, shouldn't do that I know but. I love it when he gets jealous. He would drag me back to our room and push me up against a wall and fuck me til I'm screaming. Then he'd whisper those three words against my lips.

"I love you…"

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
